Whisper
by Peridot Lion
Summary: Azula struggles with feeling she does not understand, wishing she was free of them.But escape is easier said than done. AzulaZuko. Zucest.Rated T for topic.


_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is the property of Nickelodeon/Viacom and any resemblance to their characters and plot lines is entirely coincidental. I will obtain no personal profit from this piece of fan writing._

Enjoy and please share any comments, thoughts or suggestions. I am amenable to all of the aforementioned.**  
**

* * *

**Whisper**

A whisper of sea breeze disturbed the strands of Azula's bangs, fluttering them in the cool night air. Her hair had been let down and trailed back over her neck to flutter softly in the gentle wind. Far, far overhead dark, silvery clouds glided against the pale moon and cast shadows over the massive ship cruising over the waves.

The Princess of the Fire Nation stood on a high balcony in the central tower looking out over the stern of her ship, hands grasping the intricate metal railing. Her pale golden-brown eyes settled over the vessel's wake where slivers of the moon glimmered on the flat water. The ever-present ocean breeze tugged at the loose tunic and trousers she had traded her usual armor for. The cool wind whispered in her ear, like the breath of a lover.

_Agni, why do I care?_ The Princess seethed to herself. _It was my idea anyway; I should be happy that my plan worked. As usual, of course. But then why do I keep feeling this, this…whatever it is._

_I always get what I want. I could have…him…if I wanted; I just don't want that now. I can't have any distractions, especially _that_ kind. _He_doesn't deserve me. Yes, that's it, I'm above him. Above everyone. I shouldn't sully myself with attachments to other people, taint myself with that weakness._

Then hot rage soared up through Azula and the metal guardrail began to twist under the heat from her hands.

_He should be crawling back to me! I was the first, I was the _best_. I'm always the best. And then he just takes himself off around the world on his little crusade and acts like nothing ever happened between us. How can he just spurn me like that; how dare he spurn me like that?_

_It isn't like I would take him back,_ the Princess continued to herself, building her resolve. _No, of course not. After all, I'm better than him and he doesn't deserve me. But he should at least have the decency to _beg_ for my attentions, my slightest favor. I'm the prodigy, I'm the one who has everything he wants and never got. He should have to grovel and _beg

Flames boiled from under Azula's palms to scorch the metal already disfiguring in her hands. It took several moments for her to regain control and compose herself.

_This can't be happening._ Azula moaned to herself. _I need to be in control, I need to keep focus, but I can't even understand what in Agni's name I'm feeling. This should be a problem for other people, not me. Why can't I just have peace of mind and have this all go away?_

A faint, ever so faint, tear blossomed in the corner of her eye. _This is stupid. Why should I care what he does? _

_What is wrong? Is he…ashamed? Of me? _

A spark of anger flared up. _He didn't seem very ashamed at the time…the touches and caresses, the kisses on those forbidden nights in the summer, the memories…_

_Agni, I wish I couldn't feel any on this. I want to be calm again, uncaring and safe. Damn you, Zuko, damn you for doing this to me._

A rustle of soft cloth at the doorway of the balcony caught her attention and made her automatically straighten, but not turn around. Azula continued to stare out over the dark water as quiet footsteps drew closer. She knew who it was.

Zuko stood slightly behind his sister and to her right. She acted as if he was not there. Zuko remained there for several long minutes, allowing the cool wind to gently buffet his hair and tug at his robes. Still Azula did not react.

Finally, Zuko spoke up. "It's a quiet night. Not even the seabirds are out."

"I saw you and Mai on the deck," Azula said softly. Not an accusation or an argument, just a simple statement.

"Yes," Zuko replied after a moment, "we were there a few minutes ago. After she went in I stayed out for a while before coming in."

"And now you're here," said Azula, leaving a long pause before she continued, "You like her, don't you."

"Yes, I do."

Azula glanced back at her brother for a moment, and then turned back towards the waves. Zuko froze, unsure, and stepped forward to tentatively lay his hand her shoulder. When Azula didn't shake him off he let the hand rest there. As the long moments passed Zuko's fingers strayed to entwine themselves in Azula's dark hair, playing with the long strands and tugging softly in movements remembered from many years earlier. A time when they were both much younger and very different from the way they were now.

With a slight tremor Zuko leaned forward until his mouth was even with Azula's ear.

"I didn't forget you." He whispered.

His breath was hot in her ear, so very different from the cold murmur of the wind. Azula shivered slightly in the breeze and Zuko pressed closer to brush his lips over her cheek. Then his fingers trailed away and she felt the warmth of his body receding and the faint whisper of cloth passing across the deck. Zuko slid back through the doorway, leaving Azula standing on the balcony under the velvet night sky.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
